People See You Differently Behind a Mask
by Tyrus2.0
Summary: "Do you like it?" Buffy laughed. "Are you kidding? This is amazing! Thank you guys so much!" "Well, we had to help you prepare for your date with Marty," Andi replied nonchalantly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's not a date. It's just two friends...Spending a night dancing together at a ball. Don't give me that look, Andi, you know nothing's going to happen. I would never let it."


Buffy Driscoll swayed slightly in front of Andi's bedroom mirror, admiring her outfit. She wore a light blue dress with a sway skirt, made of a frosty lace fabric with a bejewled belt around the waist. With a low cut, and short sleeves that were practically transparent, the dress made the sixteen year old girl look much older.

Her high heels were a similar shade of blue, with straps that crossed at the toe, and another around the ankle.

And her mask! It was delicately woven of blue metal, decorated with jewels and woven with intricate patterns, just large enough to hide everything from the bottom of her nose up to her eyebrows.

She turned around, to face Andi and Bex, both of whom were grinning ear to ear, immensely proud of their work. Andi had planned her outfit, and Bex had done some highlighting makeup on the bottom half of her face, as well as loaned her the pale blue rose stud earrings. She also had the idea to sprinkle her hair, which was styled in loose waves that fell nearly to her waist, with pale blue glitter.

"Well?" Bex asked eagerly. "Do you like it?"

Buffy laughed. "Are you kidding? This is amazing! Thank you guys so much!"

"Well, we had to help you prepare for your date with Marty," Andi replied nonchalantly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's not a date. It's just two friends… spending a night dancing together alone at a ball. Don't give me that look, Andi, you know nothing's going to happen. I would never let it."

Her eyebrows were still raised, so Buffy continued. "He has a girlfriend, remember? Claudia? The cheerleader?"

Andi raised her hands in surrender. "Fine. Now get going, or you'll be late."

As she left, she could have sworn she heard Andi mumble "for your date," but she knew when to pick her battles.

She started the car and was off down the road.

* * *

She found Marty almost as soon as she stepped into the ball. His mop of brown hair by the punch bowl. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, shocked.

"Buffy? You-you-you look-" he paused taking a moment to catch his breath, his eyes remaining on her. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Always the tone of surprise," she said cryptically. Buffy held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Speechless, Marty nodded.

She pulled him onto the dance floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands around her waist, and began to sway slightly. Suddenly, Buffy's heart was racing. They were so close, it was so dark… maybe- _NO._ Thinking about Marty like that was dangerous. He had a girlfriend. Claudia Cooper. Head cheerleader. Blonde, Beautiful. Perfect. Nothing Buffy could compete with.

"Buffy?" Marty asked tentatively, pulling Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"C-can you close your eyes?"

"Why?" Her heart was definitely racing now.

He took an impossible step closer.

 _Oh._ Against every nerve in her body screaming, begging her to kiss him, to pull him closer, she took a step back and out of his arms, instantly missing his warmth.

"W-what about Claudia?" she asked. He looked hurt. God, she hated it when he looked hurt, especially when it was her fault.

He nodded towards the balcony outside a set of french doors. "Walk with me?"

Buffy nodded. She started towards the doors, Marty on her heels. He held the door wide, closing it behind her as soon as she was out. He sat on one of the mosaiced stone benches, patting the tiles next to him. _So close, shoulders pressed together, legs intertwined. If she just moved a couple more inches she could…_

"Buffy, I broke up with Claudia," Marty blurted, looking down at his lap.

"Y-you did? But- why?"

"Because," Marty took a deep breath "therewassomeoneelseI'dratherbewith."

"What?"

Marty finally made eye contact with her. "There was someone else I'd rather be with."

Buffy stopped breathing. _Could he be talking about… her?_

"And… who might that be?" Internally, she cringed at how desperate her voice sounded.

"Anabel Lebana."

She looked up, hurt. Marty burst out laughing. "Just kidding." Then his voice was serious again. "But I bet you can guess who it is."

"I give up." Buffy didn't want to give up, but she was too scared that she would be wrong. That it wouldn't be her.

"I guess I could give you a hint."

Next thing she knew, his lips were against hers, and his hands were in her hair, and it felt like fireworks were going off in her chest. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, putting her hands on the side of his face and pulling him impossibly closer. Buffy slid her tongue into his mouth, biting his lower lip slightly, causing him to let out a little moan. Their lungs burned with need for oxygen, but neither of them wanted it to stop.

Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for air, but remaining in close proximity; foreheads and noses pressing, minds still racing.

"So… is the girl me?" Buffy asked tentatively.

Wordlessly, Marty nodded before pulling her in for one more kiss.


End file.
